New Directions 20
by Dr.Stinkerbell
Summary: A new generation of New Directions is born. Set in Season 4 with the newbies.
1. Bullroar

**A/N: This has some of the Glee wikians ideas in it, so the characters aren't exactly mine.**

**Chapter One: Bullroar**

It was lovely day when Mr Schue arrived at his workplace, William McKinley High School. He taught Spanish and was the leader of the glee club, New Directions. The first year, they didn't make Nationals. The second year, the made it and placed 12th. The third year, they made it again and placed 11th, one up from the second.

The original members graduated. The longest member now was Sam Evans. It was time for new members. On the sign up sheet, there were about 14 names. The names were:

Charlie Efron

Lily Austen

Will Brown

Marie-Laura Green

Buffy Lopez

Patrick Alderton

Lacey Reader

Nikki Valentine

Kimmy Berry

Shanae Hummel

Marley Buettner

Brooke Smith

Samantha Forbes

Fae Corinth

He swore the sign up list wasn't this huge when the club first started. They were all different grades, so the juniors would have known that glee club wasn't all that snazzy jazzy.

The three members that were already in the club, Sam Evans, Rio and Priya Luckless (the twins who joined the previous year).

First up was Charlie.

"What's your name, young lady?" Will asked the young blonde.

"Charlie Efron" she answered sweetly

"Are you related to Zac?"

"No"

"Let's hear it"

She sung a perfect rendition of Roxette's Queen of Rain. But she was no Rachel.

Next up was the head cheerleader, Lily Austen.

"I'm Lily and I'll be singing Billionare by Bruno Mars"

"I remember singing this!" Sam interrupted.

"Shut it, Evans" Rio told him

"Just sayin'. With all the misery from last ye…" Sam was cut off

"We get it. Last year was horrible for you. Now move on like a man"

"Sing" Schue told Lily

Lily's rendition of Friday was much better than the original, and way better than Sam's version.

Next was Will Brown. He sung Some People from Gypsy. He was Kurt Hummel 2.0. Sexuality and everything.

After many auditions, Mr Schue heard a girl sing. She looked and sung like Rachel Berry. He decided that she was their star. Her name was Kimmy. Kimmy Berry.

He watched more auditions. Everybody got in, seeing this was the first time in years that the glee club had this many members.

Mr Schue paired them up. The pairs were:

Priya and Charlie

Will and Rio

Patrick and Fae

Lily and Sam

Kimmy and Buffy

Lacey and Brooke

Nikki and Marley

Samantha and Shanae.

Mr Schue realised that there weren't very many guys. He went in the shower and found a few guys from the football by using his secret friends: Chronic Lady and Blackmail. He found four.

Jeffrey Hurst

Liam Newman

Nick Beiste (Coach Bieste' s nephew)

Lachlan Bishop.

Lachlan was paired with Marie. Jeffrey, Liam and Nick had to work in a three.

He went in the teachers lounge. There was a new woman. She was about 40-50 and had the same body shape as Coach Bieste. She was sitting on the same table as Ms. Pillsbury and Bieste.

"Who are you?" Mr Schue asked the woman.

"I'm Dorothy Oman, but my students call me Bullroar" she answered

"What do you teach?"

"I'm the new volleyball coach"

"I never knew the school had a volleyball team" Bieste said shocked

"Figgins recently started it."

"Well, Dorothy, McKinley is glad to have you" Ms. Pillsbury cheered

"Please, call me Bullroar."

"Okay, Bullroar" said Bieste. Bieste was glad to have someone like her at McKinley High. They were going to be friends. Maybe… if she was on Bullroar's radar.

Volleyball tryouts started. Charlie and Priya were thinking about trying out. Buffy saw them.

"You're not trying out for that, are you?" she asked them in a bitchy tone of voice.

"Maybe" Charlie sweetly answered.

"Well, my cousin Santana says that volleyball is lame and that cheerleading is the best. And that is sure true"

"I'll think about trying out for cheerios as well"

"You can't do both sweetie. It's either cheerios or volleyball."

"I pick volleyball then"

"Really? Volleyball. I don't see how you'll succeed or even make it out alive joining that team"

"I choose volleyball, Buffy"

"Have fun being at the bottom of the food chain then, Charles"

"It's Charlie"

"Whatever!"

"I'm not a boy!"

"I live in the Lima Heights Adjacent! Don't start with me!"

Charlie and Buffy walked away from each other.

It was the day of the tryouts. Charlie excelled. She was doing well, but she was failing towards the end.

Tryouts had ended.

"I hope I got in" Charlie nervously whispered to Kimmy, Patrick, Priya and Sam.

"I wouldn't be so sure. I don't like the looks of Coach Oman. She's not a rough diamond like Bieste."

"C'mon, she seemed nice"

"At least Bieste gives you free candy. Oman doesn't give you anything but tough love" Patrick told her.

"That's silly"

"Charlie, we're serious" Kimmy told Charlie

"Seriously? You aren't even that convincing"

Mr. Schue came back into glee rehearsals.

"Hello guys. We'll be singing Rebecca Balck's Friday. I heard it's a classic" Mr Schue cheered

"If you run the glee club, you would've known that Friday is not a classic" Kimmy assured him

"Don't be so sure, Rachel" Mr Schue said, getting her Kimmy confused with her cousin

"I'm Kimmy. Rachel is my cousin"

"I hate that song" Charlie told Mr Schue

"Preach, Charlie" Buffy agreed

"Agreed" Lily also agreed

"Well I like it" Sam said

"Then you're nuts" Marie said to Sam.

"Kimmy is right" Patrick said. "Friday was released two years ago. It's not a classic. It will be forgotten"

"Oh please, it's a classic" Sam argued

"You have poor taste" Fae insulted Sam

"You call Friday a song?" Lacey, Brooke and Samantha simultaneously said

"Stop this fighting!" Nikki stopped the fight. "It's pointless. Friday may be horrible, but this fighting is pointless"

"Preach" Buffy, Charlie, Kimmy, Priya and Lily simultaneously preached.

The volleyball results were posted. Charlie didn't make it. Charlie shed a tear.

"Don't cry Charlie" Sam and Kimmy comforted

"I told you that the cheerios were way better" Buffy said in a "told-you-so" voice.

"You could try out next year. You're only a freshman" Patrick comforted.

"No thanks" Charlie said, cynically.

Mr Schue entered.

"Guess what guys?"

"What?" Rio asked

"We just applied for Sectionals. Sectionals have been organized on the 3rd of December. Don't go on holidays on that date"

"Yay! Sectionals" Sam cheered.

"We need a setlist"

"Isn't that the point?" Buffy asked

"Yes it is Buff" Kimmy told her cheerfully

"Did you just call me Buff?"

"Yes. Any problem with that?"

"Yes. I'm not sure if you're exactly on my radar"

"It's okay. I've always looked up to you."

"Really?"

"Of course"

"You're on my radar now"

"That didn't take very long"

"But it was excellent"

"Snap out of it" Nikki snapped

"Let's sing our mash-up"

"I love mash-ups" Nikki squealed

**Patrick:**  
><em>Yes, it's so crazy right now<br>Most incredibly, it's ya boy Patrick  
>It's ya girl Nikki<br>_  
><strong>Nikki:<strong>  
><em>You ready, hey<em>

**New Directions girls:**  
><em>Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no<br>Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no_

**Nikki:**  
><em>I look and stare so deep in your eyes<br>I touch on you more and more every time  
>When you leave I'm begging you not to go<br>Call your name two or three times in a row  
><em>  
><strong>Patrick:<strong>  
><em>I'm hairy high and low<br>don't ask me why I don't know  
>Oooh<em>

**New Directions:**  
><em>Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's<br>Got me looking so crazy right now (in love)  
>Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch<br>Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)_

**Patrick with New Directions:**  
><em>Give me a head with hair<br>Long beautiful hair  
>Shining, gleaming,<em>  
><strong>Nikki:<strong>  
><em>Ooohh<br>Streaming,flaxen, waxen_

**Patrick:**  
><em>Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss<br>Got me hoping you'll save me right now  
>Looking so crazy in love's<br>Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love (crazy in love)  
>Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's (hey)<br>Got me looking so crazy right now (in love)  
>Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch<br>Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)_

**Patrick with New Directions:**  
><em>Down to here.<br>Down to there.  
>Down to there<br>Down to where it stops by itself.  
>Where it stops by itself<em>

**Nikki:**  
><em>Ooohhhh<em>

**Buffy with New Directions:**  
><em>Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's (hey)<br>Got me looking so crazy right now (in love)  
>Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch<br>Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)  
><em>  
><strong>Charlie:<strong>  
><em>Got my hair crazy right now<em>


	2. Bailamos

It was just another day at McKinley. It was 3:30 pm and what a catch- the glee club was rehearsing. Mr. Schue was late.

"This sucks" Buffy groaned

"Hey, you signed up for it" Charlie told her

Mr. Schue arrived.

"Hey guys" he chirped.

"Hi Mr Schue" the class groaned simultaneously

"This week's assignment... is ENRIQUE!"

"Who?" Will asked

"Enrique Iglesias, Spanish pop star"

"Oh"

Charlie screamed with happiness. Enrique was her hero. She listened to his music every day. Not just that, she had a HUGE crush on him. Well, she pretended she had a huge crush on him. She was hiding the fact that she was a lesbian.

"I'd like to start" Charlie chirped. She sung Enrique's Escape, which previous New Directions member, Quinn Fabray had sung for the 2012 Regional championships.

"Well, Charlie has the right idea. Let's all see if you do"

Charlie smiled. Everybody else sighed. Enrique was the theme of the week and they couldn't change it.

* * *

><p>"Priya. I have something to say" Charlie told her best friend<p>

"You're pregnant?"

"Gosh no. I'm a lesbian"

"Oh."

"I'm in love with you. I can't change my feelings and I don't want to"

"Well..."

"Please say you love me back"

"Sorry. I can't. My dad doesn't like you very much and if he found out that you love me- he'd be horrified"

"Well.."

"Look. When I get out of college, we can date. But until then, I'm sorry, I can't speak to you"

"Don't be afraid"

"And I'm not. It's just that I don't love you."

"Just say it: you're dating someone"

"I'm dating Liam."

Charlie sighed. Priya walked away. Charlie never got dumped, especially not by the "love of her life".

* * *

><p>Sam was home at the motel he was living in.<p>

He saw something he did _not _want to see. His mother cheating on his dad with Bryan Ryan, old foe of New Directions.

"Mom"

"Sorry Sammy. Bryan and I... Bryan's just a.."

"I can see that. I can't help but picture dad's reaction"

"I'm sorry Sam"

Sam got out of the room. His dad was still working at Burt Hummel's tyre shop.

"Where's mom?" his sister, Stacey asked

"I'm afraid she's leaving us"

"To where?"

"Nowhere. You wouldn't understand it"

"Why?"

"Too many questions"

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Sam was 8 years old, and sitting on his chair at school._

_"Hey, look. Trouty Mouth has another ugly sweater. His grandmother must dress him in the dark" teased Blaine Anderson._

_"EWW!" Jeff Sterling said as he dropped his crayons_

_"Who does his hair? His baby brother?" Wes Montgomery teased_

_Sam ran off crying_

_The class laughed. Blaine and the boys were like gods to them._

Sam went back to the present day. His mother dressed him everyday. In ugly clothes. He went off in another flashback

_His mom and dad were fighting. It wasn't surprising to 11 year old Sam, who did nothing but put up with it. That was, until he decided to do the unthinkable: try to stop the fight._

_"STOP THE FIGHTING!" He screamed_

_"Well, the accident's talking" his mother said angrily_

_His mother went on talking about how she was expecting Sam when she and dad were teenagers and that Sam was an accident. Sam ran off crying after that._

Back in the present, Sam sung "Hero" by Enrique Iglesias at glee practice. Everybody clapped and cheered.

"Listen everybody. I'm leaving. As in, running away leaving" he announced

Liam was infuriated. Sam always complained about how life was terrible last year, so Liam did not want Sam to put pressure on glee club. The good thing was that the glee club was overflowing with members.

Everybody cried. They wouldn't win without Sam.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry for what I said to you, Charlie" Priya apologized<p>

"So I can't still be mad at you for hurting my feelings?"

"Pretty much"

"Sorry, I can't except your apology"

Buffy interrupted their conversation

"Will's having a party at his house. See ya there"

"Sweet!" Priya chirped. "See ya there Charles"

* * *

><p>It was the day of the party. Sam didn't show up. He had successfully ran away to San Jose. Shame.<p>

"Let's play spin the bottle" Will said in a drunk tone

"Really?" Fae questioned. She outgrew spin the bottle.

First up was Nikki. She spinned. Her result was Lachlan. They kissed.

Next was Kimmy. Her result was... Buffy. She tried kissing someone else, but Buffy kissed her

Next was Charlie. Her result was Priya.

"I refuse to kiss her"

"You can't hold a grudge Charlie" Will told her

"Don't see why I shouldn't have to"

Charlie and Priya got into a huge fight.

Kimmy and Buffy managed to get out safely and sing a moving rendition of Enrique's "I Wish I Was Your Lover". Charlie and Priya stopped fighting. Everybody was now watching Kimmy and Buffy sing their duet with magic. The party had run smoothly after the spin the bottle debacle. It was a miracle. Thank god for Kimmy and Buffy. But Buffy had eyes on someone else. No, they weren't in the crowd. It was her best friend. She was just like her cousin. They were both closet lesbians.

* * *

><p>"Let's sing a song, since our Enrique assignment has to come to an end" Will said.<p>

Everybody cheered. They actually loved the Enrique assignment.

They sung Bailamos, a Spanish song. Well, half Spanish.

After the song, they laughed and cheered. Jeffrey laughed. Nick did the same. Patrick, Charlie, Priya, Fae. Nicki, Rio, Buffy, Kimmy and Shanae let out big cheers. It was a great number. Charlie and Priya made loving gazes. Buffy and Kimmy were doing the same.


	3. Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger

Nikki Valentine was sitting in class, looking bored. She was sitting next to her friends, Fae and Lachlan. It was stifling.

Mr. Schuester was giving the class a talk about Spanish. Then the bell rang for the end of the day.

Fae and Nikki were talking.

"What do you think this week's assignment is?" Nikki asked Fae

"I reckon something to do with French artists"

"Why France?"

"I dunno."

"Are you psychic?"

"I dunno about that either"

They walked into glee club rehearsals.

"Well, guys. Guess what?"

"What?" the class groaned

"We're doing songs by... French artists"

"What a guess!" Fae said, sarcastically.

"Also" Will said, "We have a helper?"

"Who?" the glee club asked

"Mr Finn Hudson, who loves the glee club so much, he dropped out of college to help us"

Nikki lovingly stared into Finn's eyes. He was tall, dark and handsome. Everything girls wanted.

"Can I get you a ride, Finn?" Nikki asked.

"Sorry, but I've got a girlfriend"

Fae didn't care about whoever this Finn guy was, all she cared about was the assignment. She knew that French people had great taste in music.

* * *

><p>"Hey babe" Lachlan flirted with Nikki after English class<p>

"Sorry, Lachie, I'm in love with Finn now"

"Uh, I don't want to inform you, but he's a college dropout"

"So? I don't care. He's hot. He's human. Get over it"

Lachlan loved Nikki, but Nikki didn't love him back. She already looked like she was into Finn. If Nikki knew how much Lachlan loved her, it would be a pleasure for him. This Finn guy was getting on his nerves.

Back in Glee rehearsals, Lachlan sung Daft Punk's "Something About Us". It was a heartfelt rendition to everyone, with the exception of Nikki and Finn. Maybe Lachlan should just give up on Nikki. But he couldn't. Nikki was just too beautiful to look away from.

Finn injected his opinion of Lachlan's performance.

"Gay"

Lachlan wanted to punch Finn, but he was too busy staring at Nikki to even care.

"Well done Lachlan. How did you know that song?" Mr Schue told Lachlan proudly

"I dunno. It just came to me"

"Are you singing it to anybody?"

"Yes. But I'm too heartbroken to say who. They know who they are"

Everybody but Nikki and Finn clapped.

* * *

><p>Fae was angry. She had just got ousted from her band for her actions at marching finals. It was horrible. She needed to show her love for music to the glee club, in private. She decided to sing Civilization by Justice. Everybody clapped. She'd never felt more proud of herself in her life. Just watching everybody smile and clap was a pleasant sight.<p>

"I would like to perform as well" Priya told the class

"Go for it" Schue told her

She sung a mash-up of 1901 and Too Young by Phoenix.

Everybody clapped.

Mr Schue, however, thought the French assignment was too easy. He needed to expand it more.

"Okay guys, I'll expand this assignment. You can only sing French house music"

The club was shocked.

"I have one!" Charlie squealed

She got up and sang D.A.N.C.E by Justice.

* * *

><p>It was nearing the end of a long assignment. To celebrate the end of the assignment, the glee club sang Daft Punk's Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger. They smiled.<p> 


	4. The Lopez Gene

It was another boring day in glee club for Buffy Lopez. More crap about preparing for Sectionals and yada yada. It wasn't even December yet it was still cold.

"and our assignment is... feelings. We must sing a song about our true feelings" Mr Schue was explaining this week's assignment.

Buffy had an idea. She had a crush on her best friend Mary, so this was her chance to jump in.

"I already have a song" she told the class

"Go for it Buffy"

She sung Songbird by Fleetwood Mac. Everybody was touched. Even Charlie. The class clapped.

"Who was that song directed at?"

"Uh... Sam. But he left to San Jose"

"HE'S MINE BITCH!" Lily got angry

"NO HE'S MINE! WE'RE LONG DISTANCE DATING!" Kimmy shouted

"REALLY KIMMY? HE'S BEEN CHEATING ON YOU WITH ME!"

"OH SHUT UP BITCH!"

It turned into a hair-pulling, name-calling fight. Buffy just rolled her eyes.

"Uh... guys... Sam left. he can't hear your fight... so... he doesn't belong to either of you" was Charlie's attempt at breaking up the fight.

The girls continued to fight.

* * *

><p>Buffy went to her meeting with the McKinley High Lesbians Club. To her surprise, there was Charlie.<p>

"Hi loser"

Charlie rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Charlie asked

"I'm a lesbian. Duh!"

"Well I am too. It's nice to see you here"

"Who do you have a crush on?"

"Priya. What about you?"

"Mary"

The girls listened to the club leader, Lea Michaels. They asked questions until the meeting ended.

Buffy and Charlie were having a friendly chat.

"Well, I hope you come out to Mary"

"I dunno. Hey, you know what's funny? My cousin Santana's a lesbian"

"Really?"

"It must run in the blood, eh?"

"I guess"

"Well, I have to get going. See ya tomorrow"

"Well, bye"

* * *

><p>It was Lachlan's turn to sing.<p>

"Well, Mr Schue, I'd like to sing a song to Nikki. It's called Go Your Own Way. It was originally by Fleetwood Mac"

He started singing. Everybody was dancing.

"Well, Nikki, did you like? That's the last you'll ever hear from me"

Nikki rolled her eyes. She was too invested with Finn

"LAME!" Finn shouted. Liam wanted to punch Finn but, like last time he sung a song, he was too busy lovingly looking at Nikki. Lachlan just loved her too much.

"Well, Finn. I'd like to see your face when you dea..." Buffy tried defending Lachlan. But she was cut off by Finn

"Oh really, Santana? That's your best shot?"

"It's Buffy, you hypocrite"

"You don't even know what that means"

"I sure hell of a do"

The riot ended. Both performances so far had ended in a riot. Riot count: 2

* * *

><p>"I have a song" Lily chirped<p>

"Okay" Mr Schue said

"I'll need my friend Buffy to sing it with me"

They sung Jet Lag by Simple Plan.

"ONCE AGAIN, SAM'S MINE!" Kimmy shouted

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I SAID THIS, BITCH? HE'S FREAKING MINE!"

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU GO TO SAN JOSE AND MAKE OUT WITH HIM"

Another performance that had ended in a riot. Riot count: 3

* * *

><p>Mr Schue gave New Directions a pep talk.<p>

"I'm very disappointed" Mr Schue said, sternly

"We're sorry" Priya apologized

"It won't happen again" Fae assured Mr Schue

"But I have a song dedicated to Lachlan" Nikki chirped

"Sing it"

She sung Leave Me Alone by P!nk.

"DON'T SING THAT SONG TO LACHLAN!" Liam shouted. To Liam, Lachlan was a god.

"SHUT IT, PIPSQUEAK" Finn defended Nikki

"PIPSQUEAK? JUST BECAUSE I'M A FRESHMAN DOESN'T MEAN I'M A PIPSQUEAK"

"LEAVE HIM ALONE, IDIOT" Nick shouted at Finn

Another riot. Riot count: 4

* * *

><p>After the fourth riot, three more riots happened. Buffy immediately said everybody was affected with "The Lopez Gene". Nobody knew what meant, but it had something to do with Buffy's fight-starting family.<p>

"Guys, let's sing this song"

They sung We Are The World. Mr Schue loved it, though he didn't know that Nick, Lachlan and Liam were rolling their eyes during the performance.

Mr Schue clapped when it finished.

"Great job guys!" he cheered

"Mr Schue, with all this fighting, I'd like to have an opinion" Fae interrupted, "It's not cool. First the fight after Songbird, and the most recent fight that was after Rio's rendition of Hello, I Love You, I'd safely like to say that this assignment..." Mr Schue wanted to hear something positive, but instead her heard "absolutely sucked"


	5. Mary, Mary

Buffy and Mary were talking in Buffy's dream.

"and that's why you should meet my cousin"

"Oh my god she sounds so amazing. Should I meet her?"

"Of course you should"

The girls squealed until Buffy's fantasy was interrupted by the sound of her mom's voice yelling "time to get up"

Buffy got ready for school and hopped on the bus.

She sat next to Mary

"How are ya, babe?" Mary asked

"Totes awesome babe"

"Love ya!"

"mhm!"

The bus stopped at school.

* * *

><p>Mr Schue was explaining this week's assignment: Glam.<p>

"Glam, fame, fortune."

"Mr Schue, I think glam is a great assignment, but I would rather do some Disney" Kimmy told Mr Schue

"Well, we'll do that next week"

"Mr Schue, I have a perfect song" Buffy told him.

She sung Adam Lambert's If I Had You, directed at Mary. Mary was all that was on her mind.

"That was great Buffy, but you are no me" Kimmy interjected

"That's it you little-"

Kimmy often reminded Buffy of her sister, Darcy Lopez. Darcy was one annoying brat.

"Oh and Mr Schue- I have a song" Kimmy said again. She sung Celine Dion's I Drove All Night.

* * *

><p>Nick and Liam were talking<p>

"Liam... can I tell you something"

"What?"

"I'm gay"

"For who?"

"You"

"Look, I'm dating Priya. I don't need this"

"But I love you"

"I love you too... just not as much"

"I wanna be with you..."

"I wanna be with you too... I need Priya... but there is one thing..."

"What?"

"I'm bi."

Nick sighed of relief. There was at least one chance.

* * *

><p>The girls and Will did a number together. They covered Bad Romance by Lady Gaga (as Buffy said "glam is what's popular")<p>

Mary overheard. She smiled at Buffy's lines in the performance.

The next day came

"Hi Buffy"

"Hi Mary"

"Listen, if you have anything to say to me, say it"

"Fine. I love you"

A tear rolled down Mary's eyes.

"I love you too Buffy"

"But I can't tell anybody"

"Why not?"

"Because... I heard this boy Kurt Hummel got a lot of crap for being homosexual"

"Come on Buffy... Kurt's bullies may have graduated"

"But... who says they aren't still lurking around?"

"True dat..."

"Look, I just need to find time before I can reveal. You understand?"

"I understand, Buff"

* * *

><p>Kimmy was furious<p>

"That bitch" she mumbled angrily while looking at Lily

"Why?" asked Will

"She took my Sam"

"Big deal"

"Sam was my life"

"Actually, Sam wasn't your life. He ran away to San Jose, remember?"

"I remember"

"And he broke things off with you last night. Remember that?"

"Don't remind me"

Kimmy tried to start a bitch fight

"HEY BITCH!"

"What did you just call me?"

"That's right. I called you a bitch"

"How dare you!"

"SAVE IT FOR LATER, HARLOT"

"DON'T SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU LITTLE-"

They pulled each other's hair and called each other names. Again

"Knock it off!" shouted Bullroar

"She started it!" Kimmy and Lily simultaneously said

"I don't give a damn about who started it. Both of you- to Figgins's office"

They both walked off to Principal Figgin's office.

* * *

><p>"It's all Kimmy's fault"<p>

"It was your fault, little brat"

"Ladies" Figgins interrupted, "fighting is prohibited at this school"

"Well, tell it to little miss perfect" Lily defiantly said.

"No name calling"

Lily and Kimmy both rolled their eyes.

"As a result, you both must go to Detention"

"Wha?" the girls said simultaneously.

"No defying your principal"

The girls did what they were told. They went to Detention for fighting

* * *

><p>"What a rough week!" Will puffed<p>

"Fights, Fights, Fights" Fae also puffed

"With this week's assignment done, let's sing our end song" Mr Schue chirped. The glee club groaned

"Do we have to?" whined Rio

"Do what your teacher says" Finn snapped

They all sung Cyndi Lauper's She Bop.

It was the end of yet another week.


	6. Gay Dudes, Cheerleaders and More Fights

Bullroar was coaching her volleyball team, using the same insults when they failed: "Try harder", "My pet rat can do better than you" and "Gosh even my last team was better than you guys!".

Watching them was Bieste. She needed to talk to Bullroar and test if Bullroar liked her or not.

Once Bullroar was done giving the team insults, she noticed Bieste. Although Bieste couldn't see since she was so high up in the bleachers, but Bullroar pulled the "Bitch get away" look on her face.

Bieste climbed down from the bleachers to talk to Bullroar.

"Hey Bullroar"

"Piss off Bieste. I'm practising"

"Well. I just came to say hi"

"I know. You've had that look on your face since you laid eyes on me. Okay, look, Bieste. Give it up. I don't like you"

Bieste was hurt. Bullroar was the only other woman at McKinley who knew what it was like to be a female coach, and now Bullroar hated her. Bieste started referring to Bullroar as Oman.

The volleyball team was puffed.

"Coach, Matheus said that he won't be playing at the game next week, as he's going to Guatemala" puffed Samuel, a volleyball player with dreads

"That's a shame. MATHEUS!"

Matheus, a Brazilian boy rushed over to Bullroar

"Yes, Coach"

"Samuel told me that you're going to Guatemala next week and won't be at the game. Is this true?" Bullroar asked

"Yes." Matheus answered

"Well, I'm sorry Matheus, but you're gonna have to miss the game after that"

"You can't tell that to a student" Bieste interjected

"There's no rules against it."

"Yes there a-" Samuel got cut off by Bullroar

"Also, Samuel, tell Cameron he's off the team for skipping practice"

"Yes coach"

* * *

><p>Marissa von Bleicken, one of the Cheerios, flirtatiously waved at Patrick. Marissa was walking by with her friend, Lindsay Pearce.<p>

"Hubba hubba" Lachlan said, pretending to be over Nikki

Patrick's jaw dropped. She was cute. He liked her.

"Look's like somebody's in lurve" Lachlan playfully teased

"It's just a crush"

"Oh really. Is that what Santana Lopez said about Brittany Pierce? Is that what Rachel Berry said about that Finn bumhole? Is that what I said about Nikki?"

"I guess not"

"All I'm saying is that it WILL turn into something more"

"I know..."

"Hey look... there's Buffy"

"Uh... hi..." Buffy overheard

"Hi muffin"

Buffy walked on, with a "did they really just say that?" face

* * *

><p>A strange visitor appeared behind Lily<p>

"Hi babe"

It was Sam

"I thought you were in San Jose"

"I was, until Quinn found me and brought me back here. We live together now"

"Oh..."

"Listen, Finn said that you and Kimmy had a fight"

"Yeah... we did. Figgins gave us detention"

"So, how's glee life?"

"Well, nothing really. Finn and Lachlan hate each other and lots of other crap"

"Nice to hear"

"Listen..."

"What?"

"I love you... I never meant to start that fight with Kimmy"

"I believe you" Sam said before he kissed Lily, full on the lips

* * *

><p>Will sighed<p>

"Still in love with that dude?" Kimmy asked

"Yes"

That dude was Matheus, the volleyball player who was going to Guatemala next week.

"Matheus is a babe"

"I know..."

Matheus walked past. Will almost fainted.

"Hey Will" Matheus politely said. Matheus was the nicest person on the volleyball team.

* * *

><p>"Guess what?" Will chirped<p>

"What?" groaned New Directions. It was the same routine

"We have two good news. We have a new member willing to sing to you, and our assignment is... drum roll Finn..." Finn did a drum roll. "DUETS"

Nobody cheered.

"First, our member who is trying out today is... Damien McGinty, jr. He's from Ireland, the Emerald Isle. Let's give him a welcome"

A boy, with brown hair entered the room.

"I'm Damien and I'll be singing Ronan Keating's When You Say Nothing At All"

He sung it with his Irish accent. Everybody cheered

"Well, Damien, you've been accepted"

Damian was happy. Music was his favourite subject.

"And for a change, I'll be pairing you guys up"

The glee club groaned

"Liam, you go to Shanae. Marie, you will go to Fae. Lachlan, you go to Samantha. Buffy, you go to Priya. Charlie, you go to Rio. Nikki, you go to Patrick. Kimmy, you go to Nick. Lily, you go to Damien. Will, you go to Lacey. Marley you go to Brooke and I think that's it"

"Uh Mr Schue, I don't have a partner" Kimmy told him

"I guess you'll have to do a three way with Marley and Brooke"

Everybody moved to their designated partners.

* * *

><p>Bieste sat in Bullroar's "spot"<p>

"Beat it, Bieste" Bullroar said, pissed

"Sorry, Oman. I didn't think this was your regular spot" Bieste said, sarcastically

"I said beat it"

"Nope"

Bullroar got angry.

"I SAID BEAT IT!"

"Who do you think you're messing with?"

"I dunno, but you're messing with Bullroar"

"Well Oman, you just got frightened by the Bieste"

"Oh please, my pet rat can make better crap than that"

"I don't give a damn about your pet rat"

Bullroar was furious. Nobody messed with her.

"Nobody messed with me"

"That's right. They don't mess with you because you scare them."

Mr Schue stepped in the fight

"Enough ladies"

The fight stopped. Mr Schue had enough of the fights.

* * *

><p>Damien and Lily were talking<p>

"What's it like in Ireland?" Lily asked, wonderingly

"Well, in Ireland, we believe in leprechauns"

"I know that" she giggled

"Well, we have a statue of Molly Mallone, and we had the potato plague or something like that"

Lily sighed

"What song should we do?" she asked

"I reckon we should do some Adam Lambert"

"You really think so"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Will was talking to Matheus on Facebook.<p>

"So, how was volleyball?" Will typed

"Awesome. It's a shame I'm gonna miss it thanks to my lameass trip to Guatemala"

"Wow. Have you been there?"

"Never."

"So, subject change, do you have any memories of Brazil?"

"Yes. Brazil is nothing like America"

Will giggled. He realized it was dinnertime

"Gotta go Matheus, it's dinnertime"

Will signed out. Matheus was all he could think about. Matheus, Matheus, Matheus.

At Matheus's house, Matheus was practising volleyball with his dad once he logged off facebook

"How's volleyball?" his dad asked

"Great. Uh... listen... the game next week is the same date as when we're going to Guatemala"

"Oh..."

"can we reschedule?"

"Sorry son, we can't. We're busy on all the other times and this was the only time that was free"

"But they'll lose without me"

"My mind is made up"

* * *

><p>Marissa and Lindsay were talking with Patrick romantically focusing on Marissa. She waved at him and smiled. Lindsay just smiled.<p>

"So, do you want... somebody's still in lurve" Lachlan teased

"Oh shut it you"

"Listen... at football practice, I don't want to alarm you...but..."

"What"

"Jerry Phew is dating her"

Jerry Phew was a nerdy football player. Patrick was hurt.

Patrick spotted Marissa talking to Lindsay with a hurt look on his face

* * *

><p>Lily and Damien performed their duet of "Whataya Want From Me" by Adam Lambert that they agreed to do.<p>

"Well, that was great ladies. I think Buffy and Charlie have a duet"

They did Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis.

Damien was crazy about Lily. Little did he know that she was dating Sam, who had just returned from San Jose.

He was singing possible duets between the two of them, such as True Colors and Someone Like You.

Damien was at McKinley, and he saw something he didn't want to see: Lily and Sam kissing. _Yuck_ he thought. Damien instantly didn't feel welcome at McKinley.

Before Dam knew it, a meathead football player threw a slushie at his face. He definitely didn't feel welcome.

* * *

><p>Will and Matheus were talking again.<p>

Matheus looked at his watch. It was time for volleyball practice

"Sorry Will, gotta go"

Matheus ran to the volleyball field, only to find out something he didn't want to hear.

"Matheus, you're off the team. No team member of mine misses a game due to a holiday" Bullroar told him. "Turn in your gear"

Matheus was deeply hurt.

"Oh, and Matheus, you've been replaced by Hannah over there" she pointed to a large girl

"But coach..."

"No buts to Bullroar"

"Wha?"

"That's my name, dumbock"

"I thought it was Coach Oman"

* * *

><p>Another duet, well, a tri-et, was performed by Kimmy, Marley and Brooke. The song they performed was One by A Chorus Line<p>

"Snazzy" Mr Schue said.

"Well, our assignment is nearing a finish. Let's sing a song"

"We do this every day" Buffy complained

"What's wrong with that?"

Buffy sighed. Sometimes she wished Mr Schue wasn't as enthusiastic as he was.

"Mr Schue, I have a song" Damien chirped

"Let's hear it"

Damien sung A-ha's Take on Me. That was the _real_ end of assignment


	7. The Hummels

Shanae Hummel was bored. Her uncle Burt was talking to her parents. They invited him for dinner. Shanae was set on winning the Volleyball game next week and being Bullroar's favorite. Bullroar's current favorite was Samuel. Samuel was her teacher's pet and her assistant in a way.

"... and Kurt's doing fine. He's in his freshman year of college." Burt told her parents.

"That's lovely" Mrs Hummel said.

"I'll get going"

Burt left.

"I might go do some homework" Shanae told her parents

"No, you stay here. You need to train for volleyball" her dad told her

"Fine"

* * *

><p>Kimmy was trying out for Cheerios.<p>

"Stop right there" Sue Sylvester said. "What was your name again?"

"Kimmy Berry"

"Well, Berry. You just got into the Cheerios. Though you have a long way to go to get to the top of the pyramid, you have movements. Although you remind me of one of the seven dwarfs who graduated last year, you have potential. But don't expect it too soon. Now get out of my way, your enthusiasm makes me nauseous"

Kimmy cheered.

"You got in. Big whoop!" Lily said to Kimmy on her way out.

"Move out of my way"

"No. I refuse. I have been on here and have waited for head cheerleader position my whole entire high school life. And for you to just randomly show up on the team, that's just sad. Really sad"

"I don't need sarcasm"

"Did I give you any? My bad"

Kimmy rolled her eyes

* * *

><p>Marley also was trying out for Cheerios.<p>

"Well, Miley, I'll stop you there. You seem like a sweet girl. But to be honest- you have a name too similar for that crap singer Marley Cyrus"

"My name is Marley. It's actually Miley Cyrus, BTW"

"I don't care. You've made the team"

Marley squealed with excitement.

"Now get out- your voice screams out mediocrity"

Marley did as told.

* * *

><p>Shanae and Samuel were talking<p>

"Listen, Bullroar says that tomorrow's game starts at 1:15 in the afternoon"

"Uh... thank you?"

"Look. You will never be Bullroar's pet. Got that?"

"Actually, Samuel, I do"

"You have no idea how hard I worked to get on the team"

"Uh... I do actually Sammy"

Samuel was looking into Shanae's eyes. She wasn't afraid. That's what he liked about her.

Samuel actually did love Shanae, but it was so hard trying to hate her, but all he did was want to kiss her, tell her he loved her, but she just wanted to compete with him like his love was some sort of joke.

"Well, let's be happy for our game"

Matheus was absent. He was on is holiday in Guatemala.

* * *

><p>Damien was singing his solo of I Choose You by Stan Walker.<p>

"Well done, Damien. Good news, a member has just returned!" Mr Schue chirped

"Who?"

"Sam Evans"

Sam walked into the room.

"That bitch" mumbled Damien. Lily cheered.

"Who's this?" asked Sam, about Damien

"Damien. Now get out my before I blow you with my Ronan Keating charm"

"Okay. Lily, tell Brian McFadden that he... how can I put this nicely... sucks"

Damien was offended. Damien looked NOTHING like Brian McFadden.

* * *

><p>Mary, Charlie and Buffy were in a three way.<p>

"Why are we doing this?" asked Charlie

"Because Charlene, it's sexy" Mary answered

"Totes, Mary" Buffy interjected

"Umm... aren't three ways against school rules?"

"Charlene, where's your head at? Figgins is the stupidest principal in the universe"

Kimmy stood in front of the threesome

"Can I join" she asked

"No. It's a THREESOME"

"Exactly. Four's a crowd"

"I thought it was..."

"We don't care what you thought"

* * *

><p>Samuel and Shanae and the volleyball team were versing Carmel High School.<p>

"'kay guys, use our biggest strategy: violence"

Samuel was unsteady with the choice of violence.

"But isn't that illegal?" asked Samuel

"My last school used it. So will you"

Bullroar's last school was George Washington High School over in Seattle.

"But..."

"No buts Samuel. As my best player, you will do what I say"

"Then I quit. I will not use violence in any way"

Shanae smiled. Not only did he stand up to Bullroar, but he left the spot of "Assistant to Bullroar" vacant. Her life was made

Samuel watched the volleyball team on the bleachers. He wasn't surprised, that by using violence, that they were losing.

* * *

><p>The day after the volleyball game had arrived. The volleyball team had lost.<p>

Back at glee club, Lily and Sam were doing a duet of Lady Gaga's You and I, with a jealous Damien watching

"We're in love" Lily cheered, which translated to "We're dating"

Damien felt sick. Lily was not just hot, but superawesomemegafoxyhot and he would never let her down. But he knew Sam must have had a pretty bad year last year. Damien was about to do the unthinkable: go through Sam's files. It was a two man job, so he did what most people would do: get a sidekick. He found the perfect sidekick. Well, there were two sidekicks. They were Marissa and Patrick.

Damien found zilch in Sam's files. So he asked the girl who knew everything: Quinn Fabray.

"So, Miss Fabray, what was Sam Evans like last year?" asked Damien

"Well, it's a tough story. Sam got kicked off the football team, so he stopped eating. Sam lost a lot of weight, so we got suspicious. We took him to the doctors and he was diagnosed with... anorexia"

Damien felt guilty. The other two weren't surprised. Marissa herself, had anorexia.

The next day, Damien approached Sam.

"I know you're secret"

"What?"

"You have a condition called..."

"How did you know?"

"I asked Quinn Fabray"

"You didn't"

"But oh I did. I actually feel sorry for you"

"That was private stuff"

"And it was serious too. I wonder if you're parents noticed"

"They haven't"

"Because you didn't tell them"

"Because I was too scared"

"Well don't be"

"Why not? I think I have every right"

"Actually, Samsicle, you don't. It's serious for gods sake"

Sam was furious

"I'm fine okay. Just stop"

"Well, you know who has a fault in this?"

"Who?"

"Quinn. She told us"

"Well you asked"

"Because you've been... shocking. It's turning heads in a bad way"

"Just stop"

Sam was moved to tears.

* * *

><p>Mary and Charlie were jealous of Kimmy and Buffy's friendship.<p>

"We need a plan" Charlie told Mary

"Show Kimmy Lima Heights Adjacent?"

"Mary..."

"Sometimes I don't think"

"Thinking's essential"

"Fine."

"How about we show Kimmy the Ghost Train, Buffy's favorite ride?"

"Sure"

The girls did a handshake. It was a good idea.

* * *

><p>Marley sung Perfect by P!nk at glee club. She said it was dedicated to everybody, but there was a catch. Damien had gotten her to sing it to Sam.<p>

Damien felt bad about getting Marley to sing it. He felt like he should have sung it himself.

Samuel and Mary overheard. They felt like joining, but they ever got the time. Maybe Mary could cut a spot for her to audition and maybe Samuel could cancel all his busy appointments with his band.

Buffy and Kimmy sung a duet of P!nk's Please Don't Leave Me.

"This week has come to end" Mr Schue said

The class groaned. This was the only week that they didn't have to find a sing to fit in with a perfect theme.

The group performed (Keep Feeling) Fascination by Human League.


	8. My Love

Marley was at Cheerios practice, doing backflips.

"No no no. That's incorrect" Sue yelled at her

"But I did it the way you told me to"

"Well, for starters, that was the basic flip. We're doing the advanced flip now"

Marley sighed. Buffy and Kimmy smirked at her, as they were doing the "correct way to do it"

Sue kept on yelling into her microphone.

Marley was getting tired. But it was worth all the popularity. She'd finally gotten friends, ones who'd truly accept her for who she was.

But maybe that wasn't true.

Marley had yet find that out

* * *

><p>Mary and Charlie were talking. The Ghost Train plan didn't work.<p>

"How about we date each other?" Mary asked

"You mad?" Charlie answered

"Well, I'll date you to make Buffy jealous, and you'll date me to make Priya jealous"

"What does this have to do with Buffy and Kimmy being friends?"

"There's a catch: we'll set Kimmy up with Jeffrey"

"Who?"

"Jeffrey Hurst, that dude who says nothing in glee club"

"Good idea"

They kissed

* * *

><p>Rio and Brooke were dating. Brooke loved him, and she was pretty sure that Rio loved her.<p>

"Hey" Rio politely said to his girlfriend

"Hey" she said back

They kissed

"So, meet me at my house on Friday. Don't be late"

"I wont"

Sometimes Brooke wanted to hold Rio and not let him cheat on her. But sometimes the easiest option was to not have a man at all.

* * *

><p>Buffy and Mary were talking<p>

"Hey"

"Look. Charlie and I are dating"

"Wha?"

"Look, you're spending a lot of time with Kimmy..."

"We're just friends!"

"And you said you were a lesbian so..."

"That's nothing! You just love sexing up..."

"So... deal with it"

Mary turned her back and walked away from Buffy. Mary did love Buffy. More so than she "loved" Charlie. Charlie would be her one regret, whereas with Buffy, all she could hear was a beautiful songbird signing straight at her.

Mary sung Landslide in her bedroom. Buffy was her heart. Kimmy was taking her away from what she loved the most.

* * *

><p>Marley was hanging out with the popular crowd.<p>

"So, I love the new Marc Jacobs fashion line" said one cheerleader

"I agree!" said another

"It's revolutionary" Marley agreed. The pressure of the Sectionals championships was hard to deal with. Sue was putting pressure on them. She got beaten by the Bush High Devils. Twice in a row. Ever since her Unholy Trinity quit and graduated, Sue was at a low. The key to winning was to get the best people. Not good. Not great. Not excellent. The best. Everybody who was not the best wasn't accepted so therefore their dreams were officially shattered and dead.

The girls giggled.

"So, what are your names?" Marley asked

"I'm Darcy. She is Ginny" said one of them, with blonde hair.

"Yep" said Ginny, who was a redheaded cheerleader

"Well, it was nice meeting you"

Darcy and Ginny had a great time meeting Marley.

Marley smirked. Perfection.

* * *

><p>Rio and Brooke did a duet of Michael Jackson's Rock With You. It was... let's say... chemistryless.<p>

Everybody stared.

"What the fudge?" Buffy rudely asked

Everybody giggled at her comment

"We're dating" Brooke proudly said

"Girlfriend, you could do SO much better" was Nikki's rude remark

"Rio, you're too good for her" was Priya's remark.

"If you don't like us together, too bad"

"It's not that, it's just that... you two aren't right for each other" Charlie interjected

"GAY!" Finn shouted

Everybody, including Lachlan, giggled.

The duo stormed off

"They don't approve" said a shocked Rio

"Of course they don't. We just need the right song"

"They still don't approve"

"Look, do you want them to intrude?"

"The public eye matters"

They fought, but kissed.

* * *

><p>Marley, Darcy and Ginny went shopping.<p>

"I love this dress" Ginny said with amazement

"So do I" Darcy agreed with her best friend

"I love it too!" Marley joined in.

The girls went to Marley's house to sing on her Karaoke machine.

The trio sung Girls Just Wanna Have Fun by Cyndi Lauper.

"That was fun!" Ginny puffed

"I agree!"

Darcy checked her watch. "It's time for Ginny and I to go home. That was great Marley"

Ginny and Darcy left Marley's house. Marley thought she had finally found friends, but the truth was, that Ginny and Darcy were actually using her. They still laughed at her and called her a loser behind her back.

Maybe Marley was too blind, but everyone else could see that every Cheerio in the universe was dirty flith. Dirty rotten filth. Maybe time will tell whether these rotten backstabbers of "friends" were willing to screw with her

* * *

><p>"Guys, Sectionals is in two weeks!" Will chirped<p>

Nobody in the club cared.

"Real interesting, Mr Schue" Buffy said sarcastically

"Why aren't you interested?"

"You've been excited for every end of assignment. You do this all the time. Please try something new for once" Fae explained to the over-enthusiastic teacher.

"Fine. We won't end the assignment with a song"

The glee club sighed with relief.


	9. Just Dance

New Directions were preparing for Sectionals, as it was in one week.

"Okay guys..." Mr Schue was interrupted

"Hello William. I would like to say that you are the worst glee club director in the history of bad glee club teachers. I hope your glee club fails. I'll be watching to see if your glee club fails. These losers are even more pathetic than the last!"

"Don't talk to them like that"

"William, let me be frank. You are twice more annoying than those dudes in the robot helmets. Whatever they're called"

"Daft Punk?" Priya interrupted

"Yes, that's it"

"Sue, we will win"

"I doubt that Schuester. At least those robot guys know how to make a good song with autotune. Your club sounds like weakluster teenyboppers"

"Sue, get out of my rehearsals"

"William, I just wanna be clear. If you don't want me to see you fail, I'll co-direct the glee club"

"We tried that three years ago"

"Still"

"Fine"

"Okay glee clubbers, if you wanna get up to Daft Puke level in my annoy-o-meter, you will have to be trained by me"

* * *

><p>Priya confronted Charlie<p>

"Mary? Really?"

"Deal with it, Priya"

"Don't give me that"

"Mary and I are in love"

"I doubt that"

"Be a sport, and accept it"

"It ain't that easy"

Buffy was doing the same to Mary

"Charlie? Really?"

"Deal with it, Buffy"

"Don't give me that"

"Charlie and I are in love"

"I doubt that"

"Be a sport and accept it"

"It ain't that easy"

* * *

><p>Mr Schue and Sue were talking.<p>

"We're doing Technologic and This Is war/Closer to the Edge"

"But Will, Technologic is by those annoying robots"

"We're still doing it"

"It's your funeral"

"Don't be cynical, Sue"

"I'm not being cynical. I just want you guys to fail. Those songs won't cut it"

"We won't fail"

"As you say, Curly Burly"

"Stop it with the hair jokes"

"Will, you guys are who I hate"

* * *

><p>Fae and Rio were making out.<p>

"What if Brooke finds out" Rio asked, felling guilty

"Then you two chemistryless lovebirds will be turning to someone else"

"But I don't want that"

"Too bad. This is about needing, Rio. Not wanting"

"I suppose"

"Also, don't tell anyone. It's best if this is a sexy affair"

"But what if it turns into something else"

"Then it's your funeral"

Rio nodded and kissed her. Rio felt something, but to Fae, it didn't mean a thing. Rio was in a web. Brooke or Fae? His head tells him Brooke, but his heart told him Fae. But which organ should he trust? Head or heart?

* * *

><p>It was sectionals. They were versing Overload of Electricity and the Warblers.<p>

"This is it, guys"

"Will, cut the crap" Sue told him

"Do you know your songs?"

"Technologic and This is War/Closer to the Edge? Yes we do" Charlie answered

"Okay guys, let's get into our costumes and sit down and watch"

The glee club changed into their costumes which were light blue and green and sat down in a seat to watch their rivals.

The Warblers performed first, with their rendition of Get Back To Hogwarts from A Very Potter Musical, with Blaine Anderson on lead.

Next was Overload of Electricity, with their "heartstring pulling" rendition of Abba's One of Us.

New Directions went into the green room.

"I'm nervous" said Damien

"We all are" replied Sam.

The bell rang for them to go up on stage

"GO GO GO!" Sue yelled

The glee club got up on stage and were ready to open.

They opened with Technologic. Everybody was happy and smiling and were ready to dance. They closed with This is War/Closer to the Edge.

The audience clapped.

* * *

><p>Charlie and Priya were fighting<p>

"Listen bitch! You broke my heart"

"How is that my fault?"

"You said you didn't want to get with me because your daddy doesn't like me"

"I don't wanna get thrown out"

"Boo hoo bitch!"

They stopped fighting.

* * *

><p>The judges were talking. They were Rod Remington, Jeff Anders, the state police chief and Tom Rangle, Lima's tallest man.<p>

"Those New Directions made me love technology" Tom stated

"I went to Daft Punk's Alive 2007 concert. Not to act as crowd control, just as a crazy fan while tryin' to catch a criminal who also went" Jeff also stated

"Whoever those guys are, they made me hate that song. But New Directions had it going on in all the right places" Rod injected in his opinion

"What about those warblers? The guy singing was good, but they just couldn't pay it justice"

"Nah. Too plain"

"What about Overload of Electricity?"

"Their shot is long over"

After the discussion, Tom, Rod and Jeff placed in their votes.

* * *

><p>New Directions got up on stage with the Warblers and Overload of Electricity.<p>

The guy who organized Sectionals got up on stage and said "The person announcing the winner is the wonderful TV doctor, Ramin Schwartzofksy"

Ramin, a man with a mushroom haircut got up on stage.

"In second place is...Overload of Electricity"

Overload of Electricity cheered. The audience clapped.

"And the winner of the 2012 Sectionals competition is..." he opened the envelope. "NEW DIRECTIONS!"

The group cheered.

"They weren't a failure after all" Mr Schue told Sue in a "told you so" voice.

Sue stood there. She was frozen. She was wrong.

* * *

><p>The glee club returned from Sectionals.<p>

"Miss Sylvester has something to say"

"Well, you guys have just moved up to the level those robots are at. Congratulations"

"Well, guys. Finn is also leaving us"

"Why?"

"Well he told me that he's moving to Oregon"

Lachlan got excited. Nikki was bummed

The glee club sung Stayin' Alive by the Bee Gees.

**A/N: And that's the end of Season 1 Part 1. No more new episodes of ND2.0 for two weeks. Let's call out the other episodes**

**-Episode One: Bullroar**

**-Episode Two: Bailamos**

**-Episode Three: Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger**

**-Episode Four: The Lopez Gene**

**-Episode Five: Mary, Mary**

**-Episode Six: Gay Dudes, Cheerleaders and More Fights**

**-Episode Seven: The Hummels**

**-Episode Eight: My Love**

**And that brings us to Episode Nine: Just Dance.**

**I hoped you liked Season 1 Part 1.**


	10. Much Ado About Sports

What does winning Sectionals meant to you? Getting ready for Regionals.

Work had to be done. Only thing wrong was… the football championships were coming up. Fast. It was the Super Bowl of high school.

"Okay guys…" Mr Schue did his usual routine. Walking in, all chirpy while the class acted bored. The only thing that was odd was the fact that the footballers, Liam, Lachlan, Nick and Jeffrey were all pumped up.

"Mr. Schue, can we do any songs to do with playing football?" Jeffrey asked.

"Sorry, but we'll focus on winning REGIONALS"

Everybody yawned

"But we're going to the football championships soon"

"No."

Everybody yawned again. It was boring. Maybe the guys should just leave New Directions in the dust. But unlike their predecessors, they knew what they were doing was right. They didn't care about popularity.

Buffy was absent. Sam was also absent.

"Where are Buffy and Sam?" asked Charlie

"Well, Buffy won't be here for the next three weeks, due to a holiday in Australia, but I don't know where Sam is…"

A blonde girl, about college years, entered.

"Sam's dead" she announced. It was Quinn Fabray, the girl Damien kindly interrogated

"How?" Lily asked, interrogating the blonde

"He committed suicide"

Everybody's heart sank. Even Damien's.

"That's… sad" Jeffrey almost shed a tear.

Liam and Nick already went in a breakdown.

Bieste and Schuester were talking in Figgins's office

"Great news! The glee club and the football team will have another coalition, with the success from two years ago" announced the Indian principal

"Great!" Mr Schue chirped.

"We can't do zombies again, though" Bieste worried

"Yeah we can" Mr Schue told the football coach.

"Yeah, but we need something new. Like… robots or something"

"What about warriors?"

"It will take a lot of work"

"Deal"

* * *

><p>Bieste was explaining about the performance with her football team<p>

"Really?" asked Daniel "Stock" Bebbington, a player.

"Yes really. We need to prove that we are a team. If the previous team can do it, why can't we?" Lachlan told Stock

"We're not laughing stocks" added Brandon "Lockdown" Herzegovina, a meathead football player

"But we need to prove the school wrong"

"Cut the fat, bitch. We ain't hipster nerds" added Steve "Locomotion" Phelps.

"Locomotion's right. We ain't doing this" agreed Ryan "Moses" Lord

"Come on guys, where's your courage?" asked Bieste

"In the laundry" joked Moses

Liam and Nick rolled their eyes. Locomotion, Stock and Lockdown laughed

* * *

><p>"Guys, Coach Bieste and the football team are joining us for the week" Mr Schue explained<p>

"Why?" Kimmy asked

"Because, we have a project"

"What project?"

"Warrior camp"

"Warrior camp?"

"But that's not it. Ex-member, Quinn Fabray, will join us"

The blonde from earlier came in.

"She is so hot!" Jeffrey whispered to Lachlan

"It's a pleasure to be back, Mr Schue!" Quinn chirped.

"Please, now that you're grown and in college, you can call me Will"

"Okay, Will"

Quinn was pleased to be back in what was her old choir room. It was a memory. A memory that she could share.

Football Fever had affected McKinley. Big time.

It was Day 1 of Warrior Camp. The football players had a bored expression on their faces.

"Why are we doing this?" asked Lockdown

"Get back to work" Bieste fired

"Okay guys, let's get Lachlan to show you how it's done" Mr Schue told the players, who were not interested in coming.

Lachlan got up in front of the coalition, and sung Poison by Alice Cooper. Everybody, minus the players clapped.

"Our song is They Don't Care Abut Us by Michael Jackson"

"But Mr Schue, the Cheerios have Regionals that day"

"Looks like you'll need a quick change over"

The girls in the squad sighed of relief. Except Buffy, who was absent.

* * *

><p>The footballers were learning steps from Mr Schue. Bieste was clapping. It seemed like everyone was enjoying it.<p>

"When do we get the makeup?" asked Lockdown

"Day 2"

It seemed like Day 1 was success. Maybe first impressions _don't _count.

The football players left. Sue Sylvester watched with rage. Her cheerios will never do this crap.

Sue called in her minions, Darcy and Ginny to her office

"Well, ladies. Some of our beloved cheerios are doing that warrior crap with the glee club"

"Why would anyone, and I mean anyone, join that crap" asked Darcy, jokingly

"Exactly" Ginny preached

"Well, ladies, it's because they are mediocre. Nobody but the mediocres and the terribles join glee club. Thank god that you didn't join"

"Well, Mary is trying to join, to be closer to her girlfriend, Charlene" Ginny dobbed in

"Charlene who?" Sue asked

"Charlene Catherine Efron" Darcy told her coach.

"Not her full name" Sue snapped

"Then just Charlene Efron" Darcy answered back

"Charlie for short" Ginny added

"Over my dead body will that happen. Darcy, Ginny, you must do a bad deed. Tell the girls already in geek club that they have to choose"

The blonde and the redhead giggled. Not everyday were they asked to do this by Coach Sylvester

* * *

><p>Ginny and Darcy approached Kimmy later that day.<p>

"Meet Coach Sylvester in her office. Don't forget to bring Marley and Lily" Ginny told her

"Why?"

"Because, she'll give you three a resignation letter. You have 3 days to choose if you wanna stay or go"

"I don't wanna leave the Cheerios"

"Ginny forgot to tell you that it's not for cheerios. It's for glee club, you daft dimbo" Darcy told added

"But…"

"Make a choice. Cheerios or geek club" Ginny snapped

"But…"

"Sweetie. It's not that hard to choose between glee club and Cheerios. Make a goddamn choice, you idiot" Darcy also snapped

Kimmy sighed.

In Sue Sylvester's office, Kimmy, Lily and Marley were given two resignation letters. Sign this and give it to Schuester"

"This isn't fair"

"You think's that's not fair? Well, my Cheerios lost to the Bush High Devils in the 2011 Regionals competition. That wasn't fair"

Kimmy and Marley sighed. They wished they were Buffy. She was absent.

* * *

><p>Kimmy, Lily and Marley were chatting.<p>

"What are you choosing?" Kimmy asked

"Choose glee club" Lachlan told them

"Since when did we invite you?" Marley snapped

"We need you guys. But I'm not going to force you. There are only three of you"

"Thanks. We'll take that into consideration" Lily thanked.

They put some more thought into it.

It was Day 2 of Warrior Camp. They were wearing makeup. They were doing weak warrior moves.

"Come on guys, put some life into it" Mr Schue told them

"But we're warriors!" Lockdown told him.

"Just be more… stronger"

They were trying harder.

"That's more like it"

Stock was putting effort into it. So was Moses.

* * *

><p>In the bathroom, Lily, Kimmy and Marley were chatting away about their chooses<p>

"I'm torn" Kimmy said

"Choose what you want" Lily told her

"Preach" Marley agreed

"But I love them both"

"Whatever. Sam's dead. I'm doing what's called moving on"

Marley giggled at what Lily said. Kimmy just rolled her eyes. They removed their warrior makeup.

Moses was flirting with Nikki

"Hey babe"

"Hey"

Nikki was turned on. Sure, he wasn't Finn, but he sure wasn't Lachlan. Or worse, Lockdown.

They stared into each other's eyes. Love.

"Are you coming to the game?" he asked.

"Yes" she answered

They giggled and looked at each other some more. Lachlan stood there, watching. Lachlan was quarterback. Moses was only a sophomore. This was not how Lachlan wanted to spend his senior year. It wasn't even close to his plan.

Lily, Kimmy and Marley turned in their letters of resignation to Mr Schue.

"You can't do this" he said

"Cheerios is important to us" Lily snapped

"I wanna make Darcy and Ginny happy" Marley told the curly-haired teacher

"I'm sorry Mr Schue" Kimmy apologized

Sue spied on them. She smirked. She had won.

* * *

><p>Marley sat and ate lunch with Darcy and Ginny. She knew that Cheerios was what she would do to win their respect<p>

"So… Marley, you excited for Regionals?" Ginny asked cheerfully

"Yeah" she said, kind of bored

"Come on, you can do better than that" snapped Darcy

"It's just that… I'll miss the rest of Warrior Camp"

"Come on… we have Regionals! That's better than Warrior Camp!"

"But I wanna see how it ends"

"Is that why you read books? Just to see how it ends?"

Meanwhile, Lily was quite happy about quitting. She was giggling with Marissa, Lindsay and Mary beside her. Mary was looking kind of lonely without Buffy, but she was happy nonetheless.

Kimmy was sad.

"What's wrong?" asked Mary, who was next to her

"I just miss Glee"

"I know how you feel. I miss Buffy"

"How's things with Charlie?"

"Horrible. She talks non-stop. I don't date people who don't shut up. I do the talking, not them"

"Understandable. Why don't you just break up with her?"

"Because. Buffy's not ready to coem out yet"

"She's… gay?"

"Whoops! Did I just say that out loud?"

"I think you did" Marissa interrupted

"Did Buffy just get outed?" Ginny asked, with a gossip-y tone of voice.

"I think she did" Darcy told her ginger best friend

* * *

><p>Lachlan stood, with a "This is how God repays me?" look on his face. He cared about glee club. He cared about it more than his life.<p>

"No me gusta" he whispered to Jeffrey, using Buffy's catchphrase

The football players were approached by the volleyball team.

"Get ready" Hannah said, with a "start the countown" tone of voice

All the football players, with the exception of Lachlan and Moses got slushied (Lachlan and Moses dodged the cups).

"What was that for?" Moses asked angrily

"For joining glee club" Hannah explained

"We didn't exactly join, you freak" Lockdown corrected angrily.

"Freak? Sad excuse" Alex laughed

Locomotion got angry

"You're sad excuses for a volleyball team"

The volleyball team laughed at him and walked off. Some of them were pretty nice kids in middle school. That was, until Bullroar trained them to be the worst kids of the bunch.

The football players, minus Jeffrey, Liam, Nick and Lachlan went up to Mr Schue

"What is it, guys?" the teacher asked

"We quit" Locomotion answered

"Why?"

"Because, those volleyball guys are gonna ram at us" Moses told Mr Schue.

"I thought you guys gained courage from Warrior Camp"

"We did too. Sorry about that, Mr Schue" Stock apologized.

The boys walked away. They left, with Moses singing a rendition of Electric Blue by the Cranberries.

"Come on guys" Moses said, rounding up the boys.

"Will you still play the game?" Mr Schue asked

"Yes"

* * *

><p>It was Regionals for the cheerleaders. The girls lined up for the bus. Lachlan stopped Kimmy, Lily and Marley from doing so.<p>

"Guys! Aren't you going to do glee anymore?"  
>"Why would we? It's lame" Lily snapped<p>

"But guys, who did you sign up for? Us!"

"Come on guys" Ginny snapped

"No. I won't Ginevra. I'm going with Lachlan" Kimmy said. Lachlan smiled

But Lily and Marley didn't join them. They hopped on the bus and left glee for good.

They got to the game on time.

"Hey guys" Kimmy said with a smile

"You're back!" Will cheered. He and Kimmy hugged

The game started. The McKinley Titans were losing.

"Come on guys!" Bieste roared

The guys still were failing. All but Moses and Lachlan.

That was, until Lachlan got tackled.

Bieste got in a rage.

* * *

><p>"Why don't you call your mommy" insulted a guy from the other team, who was directing the insult at Locomotion<p>

"I don't have a mommy. She died of cancer you numpty" Locomotion roared

"Oh really? Where's your daddy? Pigfarts?"

"You're messing with the wrong person, bitch"

The rival player chuckled.

Locomotion got angry

"Let me handle this, Locomotion" Moses warned

"No, Moses. I'm strong"

"But I can handle this"

"Fine"

"Back off. You heard me? Back off, slut"

Lachlan stole the ball from the rival player and made a mark. The crowd cheered.

It was the halftime show. The campers at Warrior Camp, minus the players, got ready.

"Wait, Mr Schue, we'd like to join in just for this number. We had an epiphany" said Moses, backed up by the other players. Locomotion nodded in agreement. As did Lockdown and Stock.

"Let's do this" Will cheered

* * *

><p>They smeered on their makeup and got ready to perform. Only Liam had a broken leg and Nick had a fractured nose.<p>

They did a performance, but when it came to Lachlan's solo, he froze.

"Sing" Lockdown whispered

Lachlan got kind of shaky

"Sing!" Lockdown did again, only a tad annoyed

Lachlan still was shaky

"SING!" Lockdown got angry. Lachlan ran off the field. Kimmy joined him.

"Come on Lachlan, you can do this" she encouraged him

"I'm a coward!" he said, feeling worthless

"How very untrue" she told him

"I can't even encourage two cheerleaders to join us at the game"

"Now, you encourage me to join you guys"

"I'm sorry Kimmy, I have to leave" he said in tears, ruining his makeup.

The performance didn't go as planned. The crowd left and booed.

Moses, Nikki and Stock were pissed at Lachlan for stuffing this up.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Cheerios weren't doing any better.<p>

Mary froze.

"Keep going" Darcy snapped

Mary couldn't handle the pressure.

"Don't just stand there! You're ruining the moment!" Ginny snapped

Mary was sweating and shaking.

"What are you waiting for?" Lily snapped, joing Ginny and Darcy

The judges removed points from the Cheerio's performance. It ended up in awkward silence.

Mary ran off crying.

"Bitch" Lily mumbled

Ginny and Darcy nodded.

Marley was shocked. She ran off to comfort Mary.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Buffy"

"What?"

"I can't handle being without her. Whenever I'm with Charlie I see her"

"Is that all?"

"I have to go"

Mary cried harder. Marley didn't want to dissapoint her new friends, so she went back inside.

* * *

><p>The football team lost the game and the Cheerios lost to the Pythons.<p>

Lachlan was approached by Nikki.

"You barstard!" she snapped

"What did I do?"

"You left the freaking game"

"I got game fright"

When Lachlan was expecting the least, Nikki gave him a big whack. On purpose. She approached Moses. They had a little chit-chat and BANG! They had one, long kiss.


	11. His Funeral, Her Return

Quinn Fabray happily skipped into her old choir classroom.

"Good afternoon, Will" she chirped

"It's nice to see you here, Quinn" he replied

"So... we have another funeral to attend"

"For who?"

"Sam..."

"Oh yeah! Wait... he died?"

Quinn facepalmed herself. "Yes, Will"

"So, when is it?"

"On Friday"

"We gotta plan our number"

"How about Friday?"

"Friday? Nah... the kids HATE that song"

"What about Don't Stop?"

"That would be highly ironic"

"How?"

"Just because"

"I have an idea"

"What?"

"Never mind"

* * *

><p>Jacob Ben Israel was doing his usual web show, JBI.<p>

"I hope you wanna hear about the latest gossip? Well... it starts of like this" he opened his show. "We'll be interviewing Charlie Efron"

"Hey" she said, smiling

"So, what's with this gossip about you and Mary Leather dating?"

"Well, we're goings strong" Charlie said, eyeing Priya, who was checking her locker

"Well, you might have to get Buffy Lopez out of the way, I heard she's a real feisty fish"

"She doesn't mind. Well, hopefully not"

"Is Miss Leather a good kisser?"

"Of course she is! She's the best kisser who ever lived"

"Hubba Hubba"

The interview ended.

Jacob edited the interview with iMovie. Next, he published the dating story on the school newspaper. The headline was "CHARLIE EFRON DATES MARY SANCHEZ-FIERO!".

He hoped that the news would catch around the school.

* * *

><p>It was a glee club meeting.<p>

"Well guys, we're performing at Sam's funeral"

"What are we gonna sing?" Damien asked.

"Well, Quinn will announce that"

"We're singing Pure Imagination" she told Damien and the rest of the glee kids

"I love that song! Kimmy shouted

"Who doesn't?" Jeffrey asked

"Nobody" Kimmy replied

Kimmy and Jeffrey had so much in common.

They stared into each other's eyes.

"But guys, we have another helper: Miss Rachel Berry" Will announced

A slim, Jewish girl entered the room.

"Rachel?" Kimmy asked. "As in, my cousin, Rachel?"

"Kimmy? Is that you?" Rachel asked

"We haven't seen each other since I was in Kindegarten" Kimmy stated

Rachel was in awe. "So, what's been happening?" she asked

"We're doing Pure Imagination at Sam's funeral" Quinn told her

"Really?"

"Yes, Rachie" Quinn sighed

"We used to have more members, but two of them quit. And Buffy's absent" Priya told her

"Is that so? Nobody was absent when I was in glee club"

"Rachel's right. Nobody went on holidays"

"Are we starting?"

"Yes" Will answered Rachel's question

* * *

><p>Mary introduced Charlie to Mr and Mrs Sanchez-Fiero.<p>

"Is this a friend?" asked Mr Sanchez-Fiero

"More than that. Girlfriend, actually"

"Girlfriend?" said Mrs Leather, confused.

"You heard correct" chirped Charlie

"Get out" mumbled Mr Leather

"What did you say, Mr Leather?" asked Charlie

"Marvolo... please don't" warned Mrs Sanchez-Fiero

"No, Carla" Mr Sanchez-Fiero said.

"But Marvolo..."

"Carla... I need to take matters into my own hands"

"But..."

"Get out!" Marvolo Leather shouted

"Who?" Charlie asked

"You"

"But daddy..." Mary said

"I forbid you from seeing this girl again"

"Daddy..."

"Marvolo..."

"Mr Leather... Mary and I love each other"

"You won't anymore"

"Goodbye Mary. I'm afraid we're over" Charlie said, as she walked out of the Leather house.

Before Mary could say something, Charlie was already gone. Mary broke down in tears

* * *

><p>Quinn and Rachel were talking on the same stage they performed on last year<p>

"This place brings back so many memories" Rachel sighed

"I miss it already"

"Last year was a great year, with graduation and all"

"Nobody can forget the Great Lima Storm". The Great Lima Storm was an epic storm that happened the previous year.

"So many memories..."

"Do you know why Sam died?"

Quinn sighed heavily. "He committed suicide. I saw it all happen"

"Did you?"

"Sadly yes"

"Why couldn't you stop it?"

"How could I? He did even when I warned him"

* * *

><p>The school newspaper had a new headline, "EFRONSANCHEZ-FIERO ROMANCE ENDS"

Priya was reading it with Kimmy.

"You glad?" asked Priya

"Gosh no. I liked them together"

"I didn't really. They were horrible and chemistryless"

"Really?"

"You actually liked those two? I wanted to puke" Ginny interrupted, without Darcy

"Where's your favourite lackey?" Priya asked

"She's sick"

"With what?"

"The flu, you daft dimbo"

"Oh look Ginny, you're in it!"

"Gimme that" Ginny snapped as she snapped the newspaper. The headline was "STONE COLD BITCH IS LESBIAN". Ginny was heartbroken. Her crush on Buffy must have gotten into the newspaper.

"Burn!" Kimmy smirked.

"How would you feel if that was you?" Ginny ran off in tears.

"She got what she deserved"

"I dunno, Kimmy. Ginevra may have a point"

"What?" Kimmy said in surprise. "You agree with her?"

"Let's help her"

Kimmy spat her coke onto the newspaper

* * *

><p>Darcy recovered from the flu<p>

"I heard about that story" she said, with a half-sympathetic look on her face

"You must think I'm a freak"

"Well..."

"Spit it..."

"You are a freak. That's why I gave that story to Jewfro"

"That was you? YOU..."

"Say it... freak"

"COMPLETE BITCH" Ginny screamed. How could Darcy, of all people do this?

"I hope we can stay friends"

"FUCK YOU!" Ginny finally stormed out

"DON'T SAY THAT WORD TO ME!" Darcy was a complete Christian

"I CAN SAY WHATEVER I LIKE, BITCH!"

"Stupid Shaneclaus"

Shaneclaus was Ginny's last name. Ginny was part German.

* * *

><p>Ginny was in Sue's office.<p>

"Well, Ginny... I think you and I have a case of a thing called lesbianism on the squad. Can you identify this person? Can I say this without sounding like a cop?"

"I can... there's two people... actually. One of them is Mary and the other is..."

"Who is the other one, Ginny. Are they a mediocre former geek club member? Are they the head cheerleader? Are they YOU"

"Well, one of them is what you just mentioned"

"Rule them out, by elimination. I don't wanna have an outing. I'll get too much hate mail from parents if you do that"

"Well, they weren't in glee club"

"That leaves the head cheerleader and you. Who is it, G?"

"It's not the head cheerleader"

"So it's you?"

"Sadly yes"

"Get out of my office"

"But coach..."

"Get. Out"

Ginny did as told.

* * *

><p>It was the funeral of Sam Evans<p>

Quinn was making her speech

"Sam was a brilliant boyfriend. Too good to waste. I regret every moment of cheating on him. You know that feeling, when you love someone, you don't wanna let them go. But sometimes you have to, thanks to the worst of choices. People die every day, but they don't die like Sam did. We lose a lot of people in our life. But we need to respect that some deaths are worse than others"

The crowd shed a tear.

"and that Sam is dead. But he's still with us. In our hearts. He died for us"

Quinn stepped down from her podium. New Directions went up and sung Pure Imagination, like it was a perfect melody. The funeralgoers were clapping.

After the funeral, Charlie went to the toilet. She noticed a crying sound.

"Who's in there?" she asked, as if this moment were a horror film

"Ginevra Shaneclaus" answered the voice

"Shaneclaus... do I know that name?"

"What's your name?"

"Charlene Efron"

"What school do you go to?"

"William McKinley High School... why?"

"Because I've heard your name around school"

The voice rung a bell. She knew it was Ginny.

"You're the one who broke up with Mary Leather"

"That's accurate"

Ginny walked out of the toilet. "Toilet's free, Efron"

Charlie looked at her, then went into Ginny's vacant toilet spot

* * *

><p>Ginny walked down the hall, without her cheer uniform, but instead, a pale blue sundress.<p>

She couldn't stand anymore people laughing at her.

"It's alright" said a ghostly voice

"Who said that?" she asked

"I'm still here. There's always a club, standing there for you. And I think I have the perfect club for you. It's right round the corner, in the choir room. You don't need to audition, I've already signed you up. You don't need the cheerleaders, hun. We've got the perfect place for you. Please say your first name and last name so I know if I have the right person"

"Ginny Shaneclaus", she said, looking kinda scared

"Ah, yes. That's who. Come with me"

"Who are you?"

"Need I must not say. But I am female. I have the most unusual hair colour. I used to be weird-looking, but people say I'm beautiful now. Why, you guess"

"That girl at the funeral I attended?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. Take my hand"

The person's hand was reaching out. Ginny took the hand. It was Quinn.

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked

"You'll see" Quinn answered, out of her ghost voice

* * *

><p>Quinn and Ginny were in the choir room, with the glee club<p>

"What on Earth is this?" Ginny asked

"Glee club, dumbo" Quinn answered

"What am I supposed to do here?"

"Greet unpopularity like an old friend. Imbrace the inner nerd" Rachel chirped

Ginny smiled and sat down.

"From the top guys!" Mr Schue ordered


End file.
